Mello falls for her, love story
by amaya-nara
Summary: So, I made this for my best friend. It's my first, so I'm not really sure about it, but she loves it, so.. It's about one of *our* oc's, Mid, and Mello, falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Mid**

Mid sat on the concrete step attached to the School, as she always called it. It was really Wammy's house. Which was basically an orphanage for gifted children. An orphanage. She still shuddered at the thought of that. That night...

No, no. Better not start thinking about _that_ again...

She started watching them again. Well, not them, per se, but him. She didn't know why, but he fascinated her. She knew that she loved him. But, really... what was the point? She didn't want to get her heart broken... not again.

Not that she wasn't already heartbroken because of him. He didn't turn her down or anything, he just... ignored her. Which was... kind of worse, wasn't it? She didn't want to be completely heart broken by being turned down, is all. That's smart, isn't it? Stay away and she wouldn't get hurt.

Maybe if I stop watching them, and just stay away, I won't get hurt anymo-

Well, too late for that. Just as she was thinking this, his basketball bounced out of his grip, and hit Mid in her face, and she heard something crack. Her nose? She just sat there, startled and surprised, when she felt the first prickle of pain. Her eyes filled with tears, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Not in front of everyone here. Not in front of him.

"Oh, gees... are you okay?" Mid looked up to see him, Mello, looking down at her.

She slowly nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He kneeled down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. He then reached out a hand, and very gently touched her nose. She flinched and drew back, away from his touch.

"I don't think you're okay..." he murmured, looking genuinely concerned. This surprised even Mid, since he rarely paid attention to any other kids here.

Also to her complete surprise, he suddenly picked her up, bridal style, and started to carry her to the nurses office, inside Wammy's house.

"Oh... um, I can, you know, walk..." Mid mumbled, slightly embarrassed to be held in his arms like this, with everyone staring at them.

"Now, why would I make you walk, when it's my fault you got hurt?" he stated, looking at her as if she had asked a stupid question. But then, he smiled at her.

"Um...well..." she clumsily mumbled, "I dunno..."

He just sweetly smiled at her, which was out of character for him. As they passed by a room, she looked in to see her friend, Mile, sitting down with Near. Well, that's strange to see, Mid thought. Although, she was fond of Mile and was glad she was becoming Nears friend.

Mid shifted in Mello's strong arms, and he looked down at her. She blushed and looked down at the floor, and she could hear him chuckle.

Just then, Mid heard footsteps coming up behind them, rapidly. She looked beyond Mello's shoulder, and seen one of his friends, a red-head boy called Matt, running down the hall after them.

"Mello! _Mellooo_!" Matt called.

Mello stopped and turned, Mid still in his arms. She blushed and looked down, in hopes of seeing something interesting, like a bug...or a rock... or nothing at all, since there was nothing down there .

"Mello, man, where are you goin'?"

"Bringing my friend here to the nurse."

"Yeah, but, **why**?"

"Well, it is my fault she got hurt."

"I'm sure you never broke her _legs_, Mello..."

Now would be a good time to disappear, Mid thought.

"Well, no, but... I wanted to make sure she got to the infirmary alright..."

"I'm sure she can walk herself." Matt stated, rolling his eyes.

"Why does it even matter to you...?" Mid could tell Mello was starting to get annoyed.

"The teams aren't fair in the game, Mello!" Matt said this as if it was the end of the world.

Oh, well, God FORBID the teams would be un-even. Who cares if my nose is broken, as long as the teams are FAIR, Mid thought bitterly.

"Big deal. Suck it up." Mello said curtly.

"Yeah, but..." Matt whined.

"But nothing. Go play again, I'll be back out later."

"But, Mello..." Matt said in a very whiney voice. Mid had to hold back a giggle, Matt sounded like Mello's girlfriend.

But then she sighed. "If I'm creating such a problem," Mid started, "I'll walk myself to the infirmary." She struggled to get out of Mello's grip, but he held her tightly.

"There won't be any need of that." Mello stated matter-of-factly.

Matt huffed and stormed off down the hall again.

Mello chuckled, "He can be so whiney."

They finally made it to the infirmary, where Mello sat in a chair, and laid Mid on his lap.

"I can sit on my own chair, you know..." Mid said.

"You don't like sitting here?" Mello said, with a knowing look and smirk.

Don't fall for it...Don't fall for it, Mid chanted to herself. It was useless to sit here, on his lap, when he so-obviously didn't like her, and she loved him. She could almost feel her heart breaking with each passing second.

The nurse came out then, and seen Mids nose. She made that annoying clucking noise, followed by that very annoying "tsk tsk" because she was sitting on Mello's lap.

A half hour later, Mid was still lying on the lumpy stretcher-bed in a dark room. She had a bad head-ache, so the nurse made her stay. She also had an icepack over her nose, which was turning blue and had a big white gauze over it.

The door opened, and Mello walked in, "Hey there," he said softly.

Mids heart rate spiked, he sounded so sweet when he spoke softly.

"How's the nose?"

"G-good..." she stuttered.

He chuckled and stood at the side of the bed. He was looking down at her, and Mid thought she felt her heart break completely. Why couldn't he like her? Like-like her, the way she liked him? Why was he doing this to her? Did he know she loved him, did he want to break her heart?

"That's good!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Listen, Mid... I know I can be a jerk, and that I've always ignored you. Don't think that for a second, though, that I don't notice you. Because, I do."

_That's it. There will be no fixing my heart now; permanent damage has been done_... Mid thought sadly.

"I see you around every day, watching us..."

_Dear God, he knows I like him. I may need a new heart after this... _Mid could feel the tears building up on the inside, and it took every bit of strength in her not to let them flow down her cheeks.

"And, I don't mean to sound...blunt..."

What is he getting on with?! Mids mind was racing, thoughts careening with each other, creating pure chaos in her brain.

"But... Do you love me, Mid?..."

_OH. MY. GOD. OH. MY. DEAR. SWEET. GOD. OHMIGOD_... Mid thought she must surely be hearing things, she must be going mad.

"Do you love me?" he asked again, after not getting a reply the first time.

_Is he testing me? Does he know how fragile my heart is, after losing so many people... no, don't think about that night... _

Before she could catch herself, she was answering him, "Y-yes, I d-do.."

_I did __**NOT**__ just say that, did I!? _Mid silently screamed at herself.

"Good..." he leaned down over her, and she thought for sure he must hear her heart hammering in her chest. He gently took the ice pack off her nose, and ever-so-gently, he kissed it.

"Because, I love you, too."

He smiled, and kissed her, very gently and softly, on the lips. Nothing more. She smiled herself, too, despite everything. After losing so many people you love, it was nice to find someone who actually loves you, who won't be going anywhere, any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mello**

_She's watching us again. What could she possibly find so interesting about me? I know I ignore her in the halls... but, that's only so I won't get hurt. I refuse to get involved with girls. Relationships only end in hurt. One always gets left behind, always. Whether you're in it until the end, one always gets left behind. Death, fighting, cheating. But, my God, she's beautiful. And those eyes.. NO, stop thinking like that! I don't need a girl... they only get in the way. I need to beat Near, and I can't do that if I'm concentrating on a girl... _

While Mello was thinking all this, he lost concentration of the basket-ball game, and also lost control of the ball. He watched in dismay as it bounced violently out of his hand. He had been vigorously dribbling it in place, with such force, that it bounced out of his grip, and veered several feet to the left, where it came to shocking stop in the face of..oh, God, it hit her in the face.

_Aww SHIT_, Mello thought quickly, before running over to her.

"Oh, gees..are you okay?" Mello looked down at the girl, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She looked up at him, with those tear-filled pretty eyes of hers, and nodded. She's lying... Mello thought, amused.

He bent down in front of her, and looked her straight in the eyes. He then reached out a hand, and gently touched her nose. She flinched and hauled her head backwards. I think it's broken, Mello thought, feeling guilty.

"I don't think you're okay..." Mello replied, and he was concerned. This was all his fault. Why didn't he pay attention? She looked genuinely surprised at his concern. I suppose she would, considering she probably thinks I'm a big jerk. Ah well, better get her to the infirmary... and attract some attention while I'm at it. Wouldn't hurt me to show some kind of kindness, Mello thought. He smirked to himself, and then erased it off his face. He picked Mid up bridal style. Heh, this makes no sense, since it's her nose that's broken. Well, I did say I was gonna attract some attention...

"Oh... um, I can, you know, walk..." Mid said nervously.

"Now, why would I make you walk, when it's my fault you got hurt?"

Besides, it feels good to have you in my arms... Mello thought inwardly, feeling a strange knot in his stomach, after today, though, I have to leave her alone... I need to promise myself that...

"Um, well... I dunno..." she muttered nervously.

As they passed by the playroom, Mello seen out of the corner of his eye that a girl was sitting with Near. A girl.

Well, that's not strange at all. Is that Mile? She always seemed so shy. She's friend with Linda, though. Sweet girls, I guess. But still.. Near, making friends with a girl... Mello was pretty confused here.

Then, Mid shifted in his arms. He looked down at her, and she blushed and stared at the floor. Mello couldn't help but laugh at the shy, delicate figure in his arms. He heard footsteps behind him, coming up pretty fast, and Mid looked behind them. Then he heard a voice. Matt's voice.

"Mello! _Mellooo_!" he heard Matt call.

Mello stopped and turned around, Mid still in his arms. He seen her blush, and stare at the floor, as if there was something interesting there. He heard her sigh, most likely because there wasn't anything to look at.

"Mello, man, where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Bringing my friend here to the nurse."

Where does he think I'm going, back to my room? Mello thought.

"Yeah, but, **why**?"

"Well, it is my fault she got hurt."

Stupid question, Matt... Mello was beginning to get vaguely annoyed.

"I'm sure you never broke her _legs_, Mello..."

Thank You, Captain Obvious, Mello thought to himself, sarcastically.

Mid looked like she wanted to just disappear.

"Well, no, but... I wanted to make sure she got to the infirmary alright..."

"I'm sure she can walk herself." Matt stated, rolling his eyes.

"Why does it even matter to you...?"

Gees, what's with him today? Mello thought angrily.

"The teams aren't fair in the game, Mello!" Matt said this as if it was the end of the world.

Is he serious?! What the heck is his problem? Mid might have a broken nose, and he's worried that the teams aren't even?! Mello was positively stunned.

"Big deal. Suck it up." Mello said curtly.

"Yeah, but..." Matt whined.

"But nothing. Go play again, I'll be back out later."

God, get out of here already! Mello silently urged him.

"But, Mello..." Matt said in a very whiney voice. Mid looked like she wanted to laugh, but didn't, probably for the sake of keeping some peace.

But then she sighed. "If I'm creating such a problem," she started, "I'll walk myself to the infirmary." She struggled to get out of Mello's grip, but he held her tightly.

Ha, you wish I'd let you go.

"There won't be any need of that." Mello stated matter-of-factly.

Matt huffed and stormed off down the hall again.

Good, he's gone. He can be so incredibly _whiney_...

Mello chuckled, "He can be so whiney."

Finally, he looked up and seen they were at the infirmary. He opened the door, went in, and sat down on a chair, laying Mid down in his lap.

Ah, hell, why not? After today I won't bother her anymore.

"I can sit on my own chair, you know..." Mid said.

"You don't like sitting here?" He smirked, and gave her a knowing look.

Just then, the nurse came in, and made that annoying clucking noise adults make, when she saw Mid's nose, swollen and bruised. Then she noticed Mid sitting in Mello's lap and made the VERY annoying "_tsk tsk_" noise. She took Mid into the examining room, while Mello was made to wander outside. He went back out to play basketball for a while. They had about, 45 minutes left to free time.

He looked at the clock. He had been playing for a half hour. He dismissed himself from the game. Surely he could see Mid now. He strode down the hall, and looked into the play room while passing. Mile still sat with Near, but now he was looking at her, and her face was turning red.

He then made his way to the infirmary, where the nurse allowed him to see Mid. She said to not turn the light on and not make much noise, for Mid had a head ache.

After today, remember, to leave her alone... it'll be better for both of us...

But when he entered the dark room, and saw the girl laid down on the stretcher bed, with the ice pack over her face, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not after today. He realised that he loved this girl. This girl that he barely knew. He loved her, more than anything. Although, he knew that if he were to lose her, it would indeed be the end of him.

"Hey there..." he said softly, making sure not to make much noise.

She looked at him, and in that moment, he realised she loved him too. He didn't know this from an adoring look. Rather, the look of pure heart break on her face. And it broke his heart to know that she was broken hearted over an idiot like him.

"How's the nose," he asked.

"G-good.." she managed to stutter.

"That's good!" he was trying to build up the courage to say those three words, the three words that would wash that heart break off her face. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't mean to, either.

"Y-yeah..."

Say something, now! Before you lose the nerve, dummy!

"Listen, Mid... I know I can be a jerk, and that I've always ignored you. Don't think that for a second, though, that I don't notice you. Because, I do."

THAT'S the best you have, idiot? Try again...

"I see you around every day, watching us..."

No, no, that's WRONG. TRY AGAIN, and do better!

"And I don't mean to sound...blunt..."

Okay, you're getting there... keep going.

"But, do you love me, Mid?"

_Blunt is an understatement_. _For one thing, you were supposed to say,'I love you', not 'do you love me?' Mello...you're an idiot. Wait... why am I thinking in third person?_

"Do you love me, Mid?"

Why do I keep saying this?

"Y-yes, I d-do..." even Mid herself seems surprised at her answer!

Aha! Act like you meant to say all that! Now, go ahead... say it!

"Good..."

Or put on a show, why not.

He bent over her, gently took the ice pack off her nose, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Because, I love you, too."

There we go!

He then bent over her again, his heart pounding so hard it hurt, and kissed her on the lips, gently and softly. Nothing more than a simple little kiss like that. Then, she smiled herself.

Looks like I won't be forgetting her anytime soon. Ah well, this is all for the best I guess... Mello thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Mid**

She felt dizzy. She stared up at him, suddenly remembering her nose. She felt her face go red, embarrassed to have him see her... no, kiss her, while her nose was like this. She quickly replaced the ice pack over her nose, and averted her gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mello's expression change to downcast, as if she had just rejected him. She felt so bad, she had worked so hard to get him to notice her, and now she was ignoring him.

"Er, I guess I'll be going now..." Mello said, turning to leave.

"No! Wait...!"

He turned, staring expectantly at her. "Hmm?"

"Don't...leave..."

Then, the nurse came in, checked Mid's temperature, and said she should be good to go.

Mello grinned from ear to ear, his beautiful smile seeming to light up the room. Mid felt her heart beating faster, he had such a beautiful smile.

She began to get up, her head spinning. She looked up, and seen the room spinning in circles. She sat for a minute, waiting for her head to clear. Once it seemed to get a bit better, she got up, and staggered a few steps, before she collapsed into Mello. He caught her, and held her in his arms.

"That's normal," the nurse said in monotone, "after an injury like that."

Mello held her tightly, murmuring in her ear, "it's going to be okay, baby, it's gonna be alright."

She clutched his shirt in her fist, nodding into his chest. He stroked her hair, until she finally said she felt better.

He put his arm around her waist, as they began walking down the main corridor of Wammy's House. She felt so complete, as if there had been something missing inside her, and she had found it now.

School hours were over, and now the kids had the rest of the day off. Even better, it was a Friday. Mello guided them into the cafeteria, where they sat with Matt and a few other guys Mid didn't know.

"Ooh, Mello got a new girly?" one guy said, with gelled up, spiky brown hair. A few other guys whistled, and Mid blushed.

Another guy whistled, but Matt quickly shushed them.

"Guys, this is Mid. Mid, these are the, um, guys." Mello said, by way of introducing them.

"Hi..." Mid said shyly.

"Aw, little girly is shy!"

"Isn't she adorable, by's?"

"Guys, shut up. Seriously." Matt had a note of warning in his voice, not at all like the whiney boy Mid had seen earlier.

"Matty, protective over Mello's girl, are we?"

Matt rolled his eyes, and motioned to the two seats next to him. Mid looked around the cafeteria, to the table she normally sat at with Mile and Linda, and bit her lip. Would they be mad if she sat here? She seen them watching her, curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, dollface? You sittin' with us, or what?"

Mid stared over at the guy with the spiky hair. She decided to call him Spike, in her head.

Mello chuckled, "Dollface, Jace?"

Jace. His name is Jace...

"Yeah, she got a face like a doll, Mell."

Mello's mouth twitched up on one side, an amused grin spreading across his face. He looked at Mid, and then motioned for her to sit down. She sat down, and then Mello sat down next to her. She was in between Mello and Matt, and across from Jace. She felt someone watching her, and looked up to see Jace studying her face. He grinned, and she looked away. Mello slung his arm around her shoulder, and she felt herself relax in his hold. She remembered her nose again, and blushed a million shades a of red, sitting here with some of the more popular guys in the orphanage, and her nose swollen and blue. Mello squeezed her shoulder, seeming to read her thoughts.

"How'd the game go, anyway?" Mello asked casually.

Matt glared at him, "Our team lost, since we were down one guy, who also was the best player on the team."

Mello smirked, "Best player on the team, eh?"

Matt glared again, "Mhm..."

The guy next to Jace leaned forward, his big brown eyes opening wide, in mock-shock, "Why, you didn't know you were, Mell?" Mid made a note of his eyes, and called him Brownie. She held back a giggle at this, since it was like a dog's name.

Mello leaned forward, his eyes widening to mirror the mock-shock on Brownies face, "Why, no I never, Kai."

Kai. His name is Kai..

Kai smirked, and glanced over at Mid. His gaze lingered just a little too long, making Mid nervous. Mello noticed this, too, and coughed. He then got up from the table, excusing himself and taking Mid gently by the arm, leading her out of the cafeteria.

They strode leisurely down the hall, and Mid suddenly realised they were heading for the dorm rooms. The guys dorm rooms. Mid started panicking, trying to make sense of what Mello was doing. She didn't have much time to do so, as he just came to an abrupt halt, in front of a room. She looked in, seeing there was chocolate bars stacked, maybe ten or fifteen, on the bedside table.

Mello's dorm room! Mid thought, excitedly and panicky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Mello**

He stopped, realizing he had been leading them to his room. What must she think he was doing? He smirked, amused that he had absently lead them here. He glanced at Mid out of the corner of his eye, seeing her staring wide-eyed at his room.

"Er…um, what are we, um, doing here?" Mid asked, very nervously.

He laughed, and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. They fit perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces. He lead them into the room, Mid hesitating on every step. He gestured to the bed, and she sat down, on the very edge. He laughed again.

He sat down next to her, much more relaxed, and opened a new chocolate bar. He cracked a piece off in his dramatic little way, and looked into space, thoughtfully. He then remember Mid, sitting stock-still next to him, nervous. He offered her some chocolate, but she refused.

He leaned in next to her, his mouth maybe five inches from her face. He could have sworn he heard her take in a breath, and not let it back out. He smirked, and softly kissed her cheek, then her nose. He put his hand under her chin, and turned her head toward his. She looked at him through big, blue eyes. He seen a hint of fear in them. He kissed her sweetly on the lips then, taking her off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. Obviously, they were quickly becoming much more then friends. He turned his head, and rested his cheek on the top of her head, stroking her hair.

This was just so… peaceful. When have I ever felt this peaceful before?

Roger then showed up at his door, and Mid practically catapulted herself out of his arms. He glared up at Roger, and thought that it had better be something pretty damn important for him to have ruined that peaceful moment.

"Mello.. I would like to see you in my office, please..." Roger then left, going in the direction of Nears room.

L must have chosen his successor, if Roger is getting both me and Near...!

Mello told Mid to wait here, and he set off for Rogers office. He walked in, and Near was already there, sitting on the floor with his strange, blank puzzle.

Mello's mind was going ninety miles an hour, thinking, thoughts crashing. He only caught the end part of Roger's announcement.

... "L is dead..." Roger had ended.

Dead. L...is...dead...?

"L ... is DEAD?!" Mello leaned over the desk, grabbing Roger by the front of his jacket.

Mello wandered back down the hall, rage blinding his sight. Roger had suggested Mello and Near work together. Together...

He stopped, and punched a random wall. He heard a satisfying crack, and headed for his room, where he just remembered Mile was waiting for him. Oh, God, how would she take being left behind, when he left? Now that he thought about it, how would he be able to take it? He had loved her from afar for so long, and he finally got what he wanted today. And suddenly, everything was being ripped away from him. It wasn't fair, dammit!

Wait! What if... what if, I brought her with me? We both left... no, that wouldn't be fair to her, being on the streets... but, it isn't fair to either of us, to be separated...is it?

He sighed, and walked into his room, where Mid was patiently waiting on his bed. She smiled, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. He knew he couldn't leave her behind...

"Mid, love... I'm...leaving...Wammy's House..." Mello managed to croak out.

She looked at him, her face blank for a moment, letting the news sink in. Then, her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at the floor, as if she didn't want to show him how this was affecting her.

"...Oh..." was all she said.

He walked over to her, sat down, and gathered her into his arms.

"I want you to come with me, though..."

She looked up at him, her face blank again, as if registering this news. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a huge grin spread across her face.

"Of course I will, silly!" she said it as though it was only natural for her to run away with him.

"That's my girl..." he said, surprising himself with how fond he was of Mid already.

"When are we leaving?" she gave him a bright smile, and looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh... tonight... actually..."

"....tonight..."

"Yeah... Roger already knows we're leaving, so...."

"He knows I'm leaving..." her brows furrowed, as she tried to make sense of it.

"Well, no, not you..."

"So, I'll just sneak out, and he'll guess I went with you. Simple enough?"

He looked at her. Is she even strong enough to survive out there? On our own? What if something happens to me, and she's left alone? What is something happens to her while I'm still alive?! No... she can't come ... but, I won't be able to go without her... that would hurt the both of us much more than is needed... Besides, if I leave her here, Jace, or Kai, will get her. I'm sure Matt would try to stop them, but, still..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Mid**

That night, after packing the bare essentials, Mid met Mello outside of the Wammy House. He was dressed, as usual, in all black, his long-ish blonde hair a little messed up from having packed so quickly. This was it, they were really leaving. Mid turned and stared at the orphanage, thinking of the friends she was leaving behind. Mile, Linda. She would miss them, but she would miss Mello more.

"You ready?" Mello asked softly. She was seeing a different side of him lately, a gentle, compassionate side he had never shown before, but she had always known he was capable of and had hidden deep down.

"You bet," she said brightly, while bashfully staring down at her feet, still shy around this boy.

They started walking down the deserted street, the darkness closing in around them as the Orphanage fell further and further away from them. Mid felt herself growing more and more nervous as the creaking trees grew more frequent, the darkness growing ever more darker, her breath growing short as they climbed a hill. A crow squawked from a tree somewhere overhead, and Mid jumped, grabbing Mello's arm before she realized what she was doing. When she had calmed, she felt her face growing red, and thanked the heavens that it was dark out, so he couldn't see. His hand slid up the length of her arm, and down again, as he found her hand, locking their fingers together, his hand tight around hers.

Mid sighed inaudibly, taking delightful pleasure in the simple gesture. She said nothing, afraid she would ruin the peaceful moment he had created. They continued walking, Mid always wondering where exactly they were heading, but never caring. She started humming as she walked, and stopped abruptly as she realized she was humming _You Are My Sunshine. _She could see Mello slide a sideways glance at her, and she looked the other way.

That was the song her mother would sing to her on nights when she was scared, or days when her father yelled drunken insults at her brother, or as it usually happened, at her. She had only one brother, who her father had beaten daily, since Mid was too small and young for him to care about. Her brother was handsome and smart, but never good enough for her father, who was always drunk. Mid was never tall enough for him, never growing fast enough. He couldn't beat her, not physically. But emotionally, he could.

Of course, his drinking caught up to him. His family began to give up on him, and he got worse and worse. It came to the point where Mid's parents were like strangers to each other. He drank from morning to night, and her mother cried from morning to night. Finally, Mid's mother packed them up and left, everybody but the father. A few weeks later, Mid's mother received the news that he had drank some kind of poison, as a form of suicide. He was dead.

Her mother had trouble finding a job, and started having trouble supporting her children. She had many job interviews, but couldn't seem to get a permanent job. They had no vehicle, so her mother walked from place to place. They lived in a run-down apartment building, with friendly neighbors. One night, a knock came on the door. Jackson, Mid's brother, answered it. The woman on the other side, the neighbor across the hall, had tears falling down her face, as she walked into the shabby living room. She sat on the couch, looking at the kids who sat in front of her in the one chair, Mid on Jackson's lap.

The news she told them next changed Mid's life forever. She was only young, not truly understanding what was happening. Jackson did, though. Their mother had been hit by a drunk driver, who had fled the scene, leaving their mother to die in the street. All Mid really knew at that moment was that Mommy was gone to heaven, leaving Jackson to take care of her. Jackson himself was only 16, Mid only 3. They lived together for a year, when two strange men came knocking on the door. Jackson wasn't old enough to be living on his own with a 3 year old child, and so Mid was taken away. As a gifted child, she was sent to Wammy's house. She never found out where Jackson went, now 13 years later.

"What are you thinking about?" Mello asked her.

"Oh, um..." Mid realized she had been dazed out, the fact that she started humming that song startled her. She tried never to think about the night they left her father, the night he died, the night her mother was killed, the night Jackson was taken away from her. That night.

"Never mind," Mello said in a hurry, "you don't need to tell me."

He smiled through the darkness, and they continued on in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At daybreak the next day, Mello and Mid had reached a small town. Mello stretched his arms up over his head, muscles stiff from sleeping propped up against a tree the night before. Mid was walking next to him, looking quite frankly like a sleep-walking zombie. She had black bags circling under her eyes, her hair was still quite messy from the small bit of sleep she had gotten, and she was shuffling her feet, not even bothering to lift them.

"Ah, we'll stop into a hotel tonight," Mello said suddenly.

Mid jumped about ten feet in the air, and looked over at him with startled eyes, looking quite awake now. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She looked ahead again, and back at him.

"We have money?" She asked slowly.

"Well, obviously," he smirked, "I wasn't planning on breaking into the place and sleeping."

"Oh, well..." she said, sleepy again.

"I mean, we could be there on the bed asleep together, and someone would walk in..." he said laughingly, stressing the _together_ part, since he knew she would blush.

"Wha- sleeping _together?!" _She said in a shocked, shrill voice.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we _are_ running away together," he could hardly stifle a laugh.

She blushed bright red and stared straight ahead, not able to bear looking at him.

It was at that point that somebody bumped into Mid, knocking her down onto the sidewalk. She landed with an '_oomph' , _and looked up in time to see Mello glare icily at some guy, who was staring back at Mello. She hauled herself up, and looked expectantly at Mello. He glanced at Mid, and turned away from the man.

"Watch where you're going," Mello said coldly.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What, are you deaf?"

The other man blanched, and reached out to grab Mello, who lazily moved to the side and yawned.

"This is boring. C'mon, Mid, let's go," Mello said cooly, and started walking up the sidewalk, Mid in tow.

"Stupid kids these days..." the man grumbled, and went on the other way.

Mello continued to stalk quickly down the sidewalk, Mid barely able to keep up.

He turned into a store entrance quickly, with Mid going right on by and having to turn back around. She huffed and walked inside, taken aback by the musty smell and the clerks small, beady eyes watching her like a hawk. She realised they were inside an antique store, and began wondering what Mello might want in here, of all places.

Mello walked up to the clerk and asked if there was motel around.

"What, in this place?" The clerk narrowed his eyes and looked at Mello.

"No, in the next freaking state," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You gettin' saucy wit' me, kid?"

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Why, you little..."

"Little? Sir, I'm taller than you."

Mid just stared at the two men. Two fights in five minutes. What was wrong with Mello today?

The man grumbled unintelligibly, and Mello leaned over the counter, his elbows resting on a magazine.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you."

The man mumbled some more, and looked around the store.

"Sorry, I think I must be going deaf. Repeat yourself?"

The man sighed, saying, "Bed and breakfast down the road..."

"Hm? Louder?"

"Bed. And. Breakfast. Down. The. Road."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? You were grinding your teeth loudly."

"THERE'S A FREAKIN' BED AND GODDAMN BREAKFAST DOWN THE EFFIN' ROAD!"

A few people around the store looked over at the two with startled and alarmed looks.

"No need to yell, sir, I only asked a question," Mello said loudly and turned to leave.

Mid followed him out onto the street, looking even more so resigned then usual. He sighed and rubbed at his temple, while chancing another peek over at Mid. She looked back up at him, her eyes full of wonder, her mouth set in a straight line, her lips pursed together. Mello was acting weird.

"This place okay?" Mid looked up at the building Mello stopped in front of. It was a modest two-level bed-and-breakfast.

"Mello... where are we going, exactly? And why are you being so weird?"

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"You've fought with two people, _strangers,_ to make it better, in five minutes.

"That's just..."

Silence.

"Just what, Mello?"

"Nothing."

Mid sighed. This little episode just showed her that he wasn't willing to open to her yet. This thought, however, didn't bother her as much as this next thought. _There are only two of us. If not me, who?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven !**

Note: So, I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update! But I've been busy lately, and it doesn't help that exams are starting soon. Not to mention I've had no ideas whatsoever lately, but I was in the mood to write tonight, so ... this is what came out of it.

* * *

Everyone has a weakness, whether it's obvious or hidden deep within. Something that will bring you to your knees, that could send you into your darkest moments, something lurking deep within you, a constant reminder that you're never as strong or perfect as you would like to think.

Of course, Mid was yet to find Mello's. He didn't seem to have a weakness, unless you considered it the chocolate he constantly ate. He didn't fear the dark, he was strong enough to fend for himself _and _Mid, he didn't care for family. The only thing that seemed to get to him was when Near beat him. But Near wasn't around. It was just Mid and Mello, two run-away's on their to way to... anywhere.

Mid constantly thought, debated, contemplated what it might be. Never once did it occur to her that it might be her_. _She always thought of herself as not good enough. In her own mind, she wasn't strong like Mello, pretty like other girls, smart like the other gifted orphans.

Yet, here she was, travelling down a dusty, abandoned path, side-by-side with Mello himself. He had been strangely subdued since they left that little town that morning, hardly muttering a word, the only noise to be heard being their footsteps.

In the distance, Mid could see a dark form, which she thought was a tree, since it didn't seem to be moving. She looked to Mello, who was staring straight ahead. If he thought the figure was anything to worry about, he certainly didn't show it. So Mid turned her head forward again, and continued trudging along. She kept her eyes glued to the dark figure until they were close enough to see it was a person, not a tree at all. So, this was strange. The path was starting to grow over with weeds and grass, being long abandoned. How Mello knew of it, Mid had no idea.

"Mid..." Mello whispered.

"Mm," she kept her gaze on the man in front of them.

"Be careful. I don't like the fact that he's-" Mello's voice stopped as they both heard the sound of a gun being shot off. A bullet whistled past Mid's head. She stopped, her eyes going wide, her mouth falling open as she turned to Mello, who had now taken a defensive pose in front of her.

"Careful, Blondie, or I'll have to shoot you, too," the man said, his voice deep and rough.

Mello straightened his body, looking the man up and down.

"We're both blonde, genius," he said bravely, and Mid could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Mello, don't!" Mid whispered furiously to him.

The man stretched his arm out, finger poised on the trigger.

"I'll ask you to move again," the man's voice held a dangerous warning.

"And if I don't?"Mello asked, his voice tight.

"Then I'll shoot you."

"What are you after, anyway?" Mello backed up an inch, his back pressing into Mid.

"The girl," the man said simply.

"Hunh, why?"

"The Boss wants her. I'm just here to collect her."

"What does he want with her?"

"He has some..._ experiments_... he needs to complete."

"How does he know her?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him, but I'm afraid you won't get to see him."

Then there was another gunshot from somewhere in the trees, followed by a painful shriek from Mid, as she hit the ground. Mello spun around, turning his back to the man, and lowered himself to the ground, his eyes wide and filled with panic.

"Mid!" He searched her body for a wound. He found it, the blood already seeping through her blue sweatshirt. It was in her left shoulder, dangerously close to her neck. Her eyes were shut tightly, her hand over the wound, full of blood.

The man broke the silence, shouting, "You idiot! You shot the girl, not the boy!" He was looking in through the trees.

"Mid, baby, speak to me," Mello whispered desperately to her.

There was no response, only Mid's breathing gradually growing quieter. Mello's mind began working double speed. She needed a doctor, and quickly. But he wasn't going to get rid of this goon or his partner in the trees easily. He turned his head as the second person, this one a woman, emerged from the trees, her gun raised at Mello. Of course Mello didn't have a gun with him. Not only was he not able to protect himself, but he couldn't protect Mid.

He stood slowly. He needed to do something, and quickly.

"The Boss ain't gonna be happy," the woman said with a smile. A _smile._ Mello grit his teeth together.

"Nope, he won't be," the man said, seeming more concerned than the woman.

"Go pick her up, I'll take care of this kid," the woman said, eyeing Mello.

_Think, think, idiot!_ Mello chanted in his head. _Maybe if I pretend to have a gun...? No, no, there's two of them with guns... God, this is bad!_

The man took a step toward him, but was stopped in his tracks when another gun went off, this bullet getting him in his side. He fell to the ground, gasping for air as his hands cradled his side. The woman whipped her head around to where the bullet had come from, just in time to get shot in the arm, then in the stomach.

_What the _hell _is going on?_ Mello thought as he looked around for this other person.

"Mello! Pick Mid up off the ground already!"

_Is that...is that _Matt?Mello wondered incredulously before turning and picked Mid's limp body up. Her head lolled lifelessly back before he placed his hand there to hold it up. _This is bad. She's really hurt,_ he was beginning to panic.

"C'mon, we don't have much time!"

_It _is_ Matt!_

"_Matt? _Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later! Now come one, idiot!"

He looked further up the path to see Matt's figure standing, waiting for him. He sprinted up to the other boy, careful not to jostle Mid's body around. Matt looked at the lifeless girl in Mello's arms.

"This isn't good," Matt murmured as they began walking quickly up the path.

Mello looked down at the pitiful form in his arms. Her face was drained of colour, taking on a sickly gray shade. The fatality of the wound finally sunk in on Mello. Here it was, his only weakness, limp and lifeless in his arms.

"...and there's a clinic in that village, too. We can be there in fifteen minutes if we hurry."

Mello nodded, still out of it. The thought of losing Mid in such a permanent way scared him, badly.

"...so he might be in today," Matt was saying.

"Who?" Mello asked.

"The doctor!" Matt replied.

"Right."

Matt looked down again at Mid.

"...Looks pretty serious."

Mello nodded.

"Hope she lasts long enough to get to the village."

_Yeah, that's all I'm hoping for,_ Mello thought.


	8. ExplanationApology

Note: Wow. I'm REALLY sorry it's been....okay, I don't know how long. But it's been forever since I last updated. Don't kill me, there's a valid reason! See, I think this story is getting...a little off track, and even when I posted that last chapter, I was thinking "Wow, this is getting stupid" So.... I haven't felt like writing it. I'm a TERRIBLE person, I know -.-'

So, this isn't actually a chapter. I just kind of... wanted to get your guys's (that is SO not a word) ideas/thoughts on this story.

It was originally only supposed to be a One Shot. But my friend loooved it, and being me, I went overboard with it.

So, yeah, just give me your thoughts and ideas (that's if you're even still reading this, because I know, the last chapter was..WEIRD.)

Thaaaaaaanks :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight :D**

It had been a long trek over to the next village, in which Mello used every creative combination of curse words that he knew, and even a few of his own, to swear that man up into the clouds every few feet, but they had made it. Mid had awoken a few times, staring blankly around before cringing and passing out again, but those moments only let Mello know she was at least alive.

Currently, they were lounging in a motel room. Or, in Matt's situation, _flopping _haphazardly on the ottoman. Mello, for his part, was stretched out on an awkward vinyl couch, watching Mids face as she stared intently out the small, greasy window. His eyes drifted down to the bandage covering the wound. A few stitches, some whining from Mid, and some fresh bandages, and everything was okay. Had he been _too_ worried?

"Quit staring, you're freaking me out," Mid mumbled now, not bothering to look over at him. Matt lazily turned his head to Mello, who glared slightly at the girl.

"I'm not _staring,_" he mocked her voice. "I was-"

"You were staring," Mid stated flatly.

"Shut up, I was not. Don't flatter yourself."

"Buddy, I had enough sauce on me pizza this morning," Mid said, hardly able to suppress a giggle.

"What the fu-" Mello sputtered, utterly bewildered.

"What, were you brought up in a barn? What kind of grammar is _that_?" Matt drawled.

Mid sighed, shaking her head. "No, it was joke..."

Matt laughed, albeit it was obviously forced and fake. "OH YES, that was _so funny!" _He slapped his knee, still mocking.

"Oh, shut it," Mid muttered.

"As interesting as that was," Mello said, "We should probably get to bed."

"You _are _aware that it's about seven, right? In the evening?" Matt glanced at his watch.

Mello shook his head. "Well, I wasn't.. I just figured we had a long day, that's all."

"Doesn't mean I'm ready to go to bed at _seven_. You might as well tell me to put on my _jammies_ and drink some warm milk."

"Hey now, warm milk actually works," Mid quipped.

"When you're _four_ maybe. I'm a big boy now, I think I can handle staying up past eight."

"It's seven, Matt."

"_I was just saying! _Good Lord."

"You didn't sound like a big boy when I was bringing Mid to the infirmary, and you were whinging about the basketball teams," Mello joined the argument.

"Hey now, that was different."

Mid smirked. "Is the big boy tired now? Is that why he's so cwanky?" She used her best baby voice, pretending to coo as if at a young child.

"Mello, control your woman!"

Mid fell over laughing, quite literally.

Mello smirked at Matt, and then proceeded to cluck his tongue. "Now, now children. Behave. Beddy time is soon, there will be no tolerance for such silly behaviour."

Matt cracked a smile, suppressing the urge to laugh.

Mid straightened up, still smiling. "I wonder what Mile is doing right now?"

"Who?"

"You know... brown hair, she was..sort of.. friends with Near?"

Matt lurched forward suddenly, "Oh, _her!" _Then he roared with laughter. "I bumped into her once, and she almost fell over.. I caught her, and she turned _so_ red. She kinda mumbled at me and then ran off. Strange girl."

Mid smiled fondly. That sounded like Mile.

There was a sudden knock on the window, causing Mid to jump. She squeaked, turning her widened eyes to it. Outside, in the dying daylight, was a rather dishevelled looking pigeon. It was lying on the grass just below the window, its feathers ruffled.

"Stupid bird, can't even tell dirty glass from air," Matt mumbled, before turning his attention back to Mid. The latter sighed, then then flopped backwards onto her back, feeling the tension ease out of her shoulders.

"God, I'm so _bored," _Matt mumbled.

Mello grunted in response, choosing instead to lie back on the couch. He draped an arm over his face dramatically. So Mid was safe. And now Matt had joined him. He had all the companionship he needed. He was satisfied. The only thing he needed was a plan. Where was going to go? Where was he headed, really? Should he go after L's killer?

"Ugh, this place is so _boring_," Matt sighed again.

Mello ignored him completely. Should they leave and start journeying again? He peeked out from under his arm at Mid, who was twiddling her fingers and tapping her foot to a non-existent song.

"I wish there was something to do..." Matt said.

"Oh gees, shut _up," _Mid finally grumbled, sitting up. "You complain _so much_."

"Why are you being so whiny?" Mello asked, still staring into the blackness that was the back of his eyelids.

"I'm not being whiny..."

"Go to bed," Mid said lazily now.

"You!"

"CHILDREN!" Mello bellowed. "Both of you! To bed! _Now!"_

"Yes, mother," Matt grumbled.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Mid saluted.

Mello grinned, an unusual feat, he admitted.

_This would be interesting..._


End file.
